


뿌린 대로 거두리라

by Osteophile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 아동학대, 언더펠, 피폐
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osteophile/pseuds/Osteophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>지하세계에서 삶은 공평하지 않다. 샌즈는 그 사실을 어려서부터 혹독하게 터득했으며, 자라서도 이겨내지 못한다. 자신이 당한 고통을 남에게 되돌리는 악순환의 세계. 벗어날 수 있다면 무슨 대가든지 치르겠지만…</p><p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark">AngeliaDark</a>의 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6092586">Full Circle</a> 한국어 번역입니다.<br/>Korean translation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6092586">Full Circle</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark">AngeliaDark</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Full Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092586) by [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark). 



  지하세계에서 삶은 공평하지 않다.

  고작 불공평한 정도가 아니라는 것을 샌즈는 누구보다 잘 알고 있다. 가장 어릴 적의 기억은, 깜깜한 방에 홀로 앉아 창 밖에서 어느 괴물이 쫓기다가 죽어 가던 소릴 듣던 일.

  어린 시절 그는 늘 혼자였다. 곁에 남아 주는 것은 폭력을 제하면 고독뿐이었으므로, 고독을 단짝처럼 사귀었다. 언제라도 척추를 동강낼 만한 자들 틈에 끼기보다는 혼자라도 목숨 잇는 편이 나았다. 고독하던 시절 내내 안정된 미래를 바라며 온 집안의 장서를 탐독한 덕에, 마침내는 연구소에 불려가서 제 쓸모를 증명할 수 있게 되었다.

  죽거나 죽이거나인 세계지만 어떤 괴물들은 건드리면 안 된다는 것은 공공연한 사실. 그 중 한 부류가 과학자와 그들의 조수다. 과학기술 발전을 저해해선 안 된다는 왕명 때문이다. 그래서 과학 연구소가 있는 핫랜드는 지하에서 가장 안전한 지역이기도 하다. 물론 그들의 삶도 평화롭지는 않다. ‘쓸모없다’고 평가 받는 인원은 다른 지역으로 달아나지 않는 이상 잡혀가서 생체실험 대상으로 쓰인다. 왕실 근위대에 잡힐 각오를 하고서라도 도망가는 편이 차라리 나을 것이다. 다른 영지들 불법 체류자는 근위대 훈련 상대로 쓰인다니 죽기라도 금방 죽을 테니까.

  샌즈는 신입 때부터 유능한 인재로 자리매김하다 그 유명한 가스터 박사의 프로젝트에까지 선발되었다. 샌즈로선 마냥 달갑지만은 않았다. 가스터와는 구면이었다. 사실은 친아버지다. 그러나 샌즈는 그를 아버지로 여긴 적이 없었고, 그는 샌즈에게 아버지처럼 대한 적이 없었으며, 두 괴물 사이에 어떠한 형태의 가족애도 존재한 적이 없었다. 그러니 같이 연구한다고 별다를 게 있으리라고는 생각하지 않았다.

  오산이었다. 설마 대접이 더 나빠질 줄이야. 박봉에 초과 근무. 게다가 파피루스를 먹이고 입히려면 아무리 나쁜 조건이라도 더 고되게 일해야 했다.

  아, 파피루스. 이 지옥 같은 세상을 비추는 단 한 줄기 빛.

  그 나이까지 순수한 눈빛을 간직하는 아인 몹시 드물다. 밖에서는 매일같이 또 다른 아이가 독살스런 붉은 빛을 품은 ‘괴물’이 되어 있는데, 집에 와서 마주하는 동생의 맑은 눈 환한 웃음은 기이하기까지 하다. 녀석이 들이미는 절대적인 사랑—

  어휴, 사랑은 무슨. 정이라고 하는 편이 낫겠다.

  무어라고 부르든 샌즈는 그 감정이 지독하게 불편했다. 그것은 형언하기 어려운 방식으로 영혼을 괴롭혔다. 왠지 모르게 더 많이 원하게 되고, 원하면서도 죄책감이 드는 것이……

  ……제게는 과분하다. 그런 느낌이다. 파피루스가 주는 사랑—이 아니고 정은, 샌즈에겐 과분하게 느껴진다. 저도 모르게 파피루스가 뭘 바라고 그러는지 의심하게 된다. 괴물들은 이유 없이 친절하게 굴지 않는다. 대가를 바라지 않고 무언가를 해 주지는 않는다. 하지만 파피루스는 꼬맹이 때부터 요리를 하기 시작하더니 샌즈가 돌아오면 밥을 차려 주고, 같이 사는 집을 언제나 말끔하게 정돈해 주는데, 샌즈의 관심 말곤 바라는 게 없다.

  샌즈는 어느새 그 관심을 주고 있었다. 이런저런 이야기를 들려 주기도, 쓰레기장에서 쓸만한 장난감을 구해다 주기도 했다. 언젠가부터 저는 받아 보지 못한 정을 파피루스에게 주고 싶었고, 파피루스가 착하게만 자라기를, 이 지옥에 떨어지지 않기를 원하고 있었다.

  파피루스는 퍼즐을 좋아했다. 샌즈는 용케 퍼즐 책을 한 아름이나 찾아 줄 수 있었다. 연구소에서 일하는 기나긴 하루 동안 파피루스가 놀 거리가 있어서 다행이었다. 퍼즐에 몰두해 있는 동안에는 다른 것들이 신경 쓰이지 않을 테니까. 샌즈처럼 저도 모르게 창 밖에서 죽고 죽이는 소리에 귀 기울이게 되지는 않을 테니까.

  때로는 샌즈가 파피루스를 연구소에 데려오는 날도 있었다. 샌즈는 파피루스의 미래도 무사하길 바랐다. 연구소 분위기에 익숙해지면 자연스럽게 이 분야로 오지 않을까 기대하고 있었다. 파피루스는 순진한데도 똑똑하다. 퍼즐 푸는 것도 그렇고, 머리 쓰는 일을 좋아한다. 게다가 살림 하는 솜씨를 보면 규칙대로 정리하는 것도 좋아하는 것 같다. 아마 공학 쪽으로 가면 잘 할 것 같다.

  그렇지만 연구소 오길 싫어했다. 이곳 사람들도, 여기서 하는 일도 무서워했다. 올 때마다 진로 탐색에는 관심이 없이 샌즈에게 찰싹 달라붙어 방 안에 형하고 단둘이 남기 전까지는 떨어지려 하지 않았다. 구석 자리에 외따로 앉아 무릎에 펼쳐 놓은 퍼즐 책만 내려다 보고 있을 때면 타고난 명랑함도 빛 바래는 것 같았다. 남들이라고 그걸 몰라 볼 리 없다. 샌즈는 특히 가스터가 신경 쓰였다. 그는 파피루스를 힐끔거리며 다 들리는 목소리로 실험체가 더 필요하다 중얼거리고는 했다. 그러면 파피루스는 더 애처롭게 떨고, 샌즈는 더 지쳐서, 며칠간 긴장한 채 우울하게 보냈다.

  샌즈가 연구하는 공허와 시공간 변칙은 파피루스가 겁낼 만한 분야가 아니라 다행이었다. 거의 가스터의 시행착오 과정에 필요한 계산 작업이라 파피루스와 단둘이 있을 수 있는 날이 많았다. 그럴 때면 파피루스에게 수학 공부를 시키고는 했다. 수학은 숫자로 푸는 퍼즐이라고 구슬려 두었더니 잘 따라와 주었다. 샌즈는 동생의 앞날을 어떻게든 돕고 싶었다.

  돌이켜 보니 잘한 일만은 아니었다. 파피루스는 수학에 굉장히 소질이 있었고, 형을 돕겠다며 공부 욕심을 내었는데, 그것이 가스터의 눈에도 띄게 되었다. 하루는 가스터가 찾아와 불편할 정도로 오랫동안 쳐다보다 갔다. 샌즈는 가스터가 동생을 보는 눈이 마음에 들지 않았다. 뭔가 좋지 않은 일을 꾸미고 있는 것 같아 꺼림칙했다. 그래서 그 다음 주에는 위험한 실험이 있다며 집에 두고 왔다.

  가스터는 언짢아 했다.

  이 주 연속 파피루스를 데려가지 않자 가스터는 샌즈를 응용 개발 담당으로 승진시켰다. 샌즈는 이제 가스터와 같은 연구실, 같은 공간에서 그의 두려운 존재감을 받아내야 했다. 온종일.

  ……진짜 지옥은 그 날부터였다.

  샌즈의 뼈를 스치는 손길. 피해 버리면 그만이지만, 횟수를 거듭해 갈수록 길어지고 대담해졌다. 팔을, 어깨를, 허리를 몇 번이고 더듬던 감촉. 집에 돌아가고서도 한참 동안 그 손이 닿아 있는 듯한 착각이 들었다.

  믿기지 않았다. 아닐 거다. 그럴 리 없다. 그럴 순 없다. 아무리 무심하고 매정한 쓰레기라도, 그래도 친아버진데 설마 자기 자식한테…… 아닐 거다. 아무리 이런 생지옥에서라도, 아버지가 자식한테…… 설마?

  터무니없는 오산이었다.

  추행은 심해져만 갔다. 기어이 옷 아래로 손을 넣어 갈비뼈를 지분거리고 두개골에 입을 대기까지 하자, 샌즈는 기겁하며 그를 떠민다.

  “뭐하세요?”

  겁에 질린 데다 하필 변성기라 히끅이며 갈라지는 목소리. 제 자신이 한층 더 비참하고, 초라하고, 불결하게까지 느껴진다. 떨리는 몸을 팔로 감싼다.

  “아버지……잖아요. 왜 그러세요?”

  불꽃처럼 이글거리면서도 스노우딘의 눈폭풍처럼 냉혹한 붉은 눈이 한참 위에서 샌즈를 내려다본다.

  “하고 싶고, 할 수 있으니까.”

  당연한 사실이란 듯이 대답하며 손끝으로 샌즈의 광대뼈를 쓸어내린다. 샌즈가 흠칫 고개를 빼자, 가스터는 샌즈의 얼굴을 손아귀에 잡고 자길 보도록 돌린다.

  “파피루스 참 귀엽지?”

  갑자기 나긋나긋해진 목소리가 더욱 두려워서 샌즈는 꼼짝하지 못한다. 

  “그렇게 순수하고 깨끗한 아이는 처음 보았다.”

  턱을 틀어쥐는 손에 힘이 들어간다. 샌즈는 아파 비틀거린다.

  “부숴 주고 싶어.”

  영혼이 철렁 내려앉는다.

  “파피루스는 건드리지 마! 내가—”

  연붉은 눈을 사납게 이글거리며 가스터를 밀쳐내고, 마법으로 그의 영혼을 잡아 방 저편으로 내던진다.

  “네가 어쩌겠다고?”

  가스터는 금세 샌즈의 마법을 떨쳐내고, 손가락만 까딱해서 샌즈의 영혼을 구속하고 샌즈를 자기 눈높이까지 띄워 올린다. 영혼이 떨어져 나갈 듯이 고통스럽다. 한 끗밖에 되지 않는 HP가 위태롭게 흔들린다. 가스터는 걸어와서 손을 뻗어 다시 샌즈의 얼굴을 잡는다.

  “샌즈, 너도 참 순진해. 피할 수 없는 걸 늦춰 보겠다는 거냐? 좋다. 내 그 아이 것으로 예비해 놓은 운명이 있다만, 당분간은 네가 대신 받아 보아라.”

  그리고 샌즈에게로 얼굴을 숙이고 검붉은 혀를 만들어내어 눈구멍에 고인 눈물을 핥는다.

  “때가 되면 네가 견딘 고통이 부질없었다는 것을 알게 될 거다. 사랑 따위 아무 소용 없는 여흥이란 사실을 깨닫게 될 거다. 그러면 넌 어른이 된 거야. 그 때 파피루스를 다시 데려 오면, 너는 더 괴롭히지 않으마.”

  샌즈는 뼈가 서로 부딪도록 바들바들 떨며, 목멘 소리로 울먹이며, 가물거리는 안광으로 가스터를 노려본다.

  “파, 파피루스는…… 건드리지 마요. 파피루스만…….”

  가스터는 빙긋이 웃을 뿐이다.

  “두고 보자.”

 

* * *

 

  모든 게 나빠져만 간다. 샌즈 자신밖에 탓할 수 없다.

  연구실에 가면 어떤 일이 기다리고 있을지 알기에 매일 집을 나서기가 끔찍스럽다. 집에 돌아올 때면 영혼이 조금씩 더 썩어 있는 것 같다. 파피루스에게 걱정을 시키지 않으려고 노력했지만, 정말로 열심히 노력했지만, 정신이 깎여 나가는 와중에 웃는 얼굴 들고 다니려니 날이 갈수록 힘겨워졌다.

  몇 달이 흐르자 파피루스의 웃음을 볼 때조차 그의 삶에 기쁨과 희망은 돌아오지 않았다. 도리어 괴로웠다. 억울했다. 화도 났다. 해맑게 뛰놀고 재잘거릴 뿐 그런 자길 지키려고 형이 얼마만한 고통을 견디고 있는지는 몰라 주는 것이 화가 났다. 동생의 명랑한 목소리조차 소음처럼 싫증이 들었다. 듣지 않고 무시하려 하는데 그것조차 잘 되지 않았다. 상대해 주다 보면 이성이든 감정이든 무겁게 짓눌리는 기분이 들어서, 언제부턴가 퇴근하면 방으로 직행해서 잠만 자게 되었다. 편안해질 수 있는 다른 방법이 있다면 좋았을 텐데.

  기어이 동생에게 화를 쏟아내는 지경에 이르렀다. 상냥하고 순진한 동생은 형을 돕고 형의 곁에 있고 싶을 뿐인데, 샌즈는 저도 모르게 모진 말을 했다가 사과하고 달래기를 되풀이하고, 그럴 때마다 활발하고 붙임성 좋던 녀석이 조금씩 더 의기소침해지고 눈치를 보고……. 샌즈가 먼저 말을 걸기 전까지는 파피루스도 아무 이야기를 않는 날이 늘어 갔다. 샌즈에겐 그 변화가 고맙고도 끔찍했다.

  그 와중에 연구는 잘만 되어 갔다. 샌즈는 가스터의 역겨운 장난에 놀아나는 시간을 잠시라도 줄이고 싶어서 차라리 실험 대상으로 자원하고 나섰다. 실험에선 머리가 깨질 듯이 아프고 졸음이 쏟아지는 후유증만 남고, 원래 목적대로 공허 너머 시공간 변칙을 관찰하진 못했다.

  그리고 집에 돌아와 잠이 들자 환상이 시작되었다. 거기 나타난 건…… 샌즈? 아닐 거다. 자신일 리 없다. 저게 지하세계일 리 없다. 모든 게 저렇게……

  ……아름다울 리가.

  금세 지금 보는 것은 꿈이 아니라 다른 세계에서 또 다른 자신이 살아가는 삶의 일부분이라고 깨닫게 되었다. 그 삶은 아름다웠다. 샌즈와 파피루스가 사는 스노우딘은 생기 있고 화목한 마을이었다. 파피루스가 마을 아이들과 어울려 노는데, 그 중 아무도 눈이 붉지 않고 남을 위협하지 않고, 모두가 행복했다.

  어떤 세계에서는 가스터가 샌즈와 파피루스와 함께 지내는데 샌즈가 알던 가스터와는 완전히 딴판이었다. 형제에게 동화책을 읽어 주고, 마법 연습을 시켜 주고, 아스고어 왕의 성에 데려가 같이 놀아 주는, 인자하고 다정한 아버지……

  ……환상들이 하나하나 펼쳐질 때마다 샌즈의 마음은 한 구석씩 무너져 내렸다. 점점 더 서럽고 화가 났다. 어째서 그런 세계에 살 수 없는 걸까? 밖에 나갈 때마다 습격 당할 걱정에 주위를 샅샅이 살피지 않아도 되는 세계, 파피루스가 친구들과 뛰어놀 수 있는 세계, 가스터가 무시무시한 악당이 아니라 진짜 아버지인 세계에 살 수는 없는 걸까?

  지쳐선지 미워선지는 몰라도 샌즈는 가스터에게 그 이야기를 보고하지 않았다. 그 쓰레기 자식이 이번 프로젝트는 망했다고 생각하길 바랐다. 혹시 왕이 소용없는 연구에 자원 낭비 한다고 그를 사형시켜 준다면 샌즈로선 환영이었다.

  나중에야 깨달은 바이지만 차라리 사실대로 말하는 편이 나았을 것이다. 언짢은 가스터는 좋은 가스터가 아니다. 좋지 않은 가스터는 샌즈에겐 재앙일 뿐.

  가스터는 ‘사회봉사’에서 살아남아 귀가하던 실험대상 세 명을 화풀이로 찢어 죽인 뒤, 예전 연구실 구석으로 샌즈를 몰아붙이고, 샌즈 위로 허릴 숙여 그늘을 드리운다. 샌즈는 웅크리고 덜덜 떨며 제발 가스터가 그냥 나가 주면 소원이 없겠다고 빌었다.

  하지만 단 한 가지라도 그의 소원이 이루어진 적 있었던가?

  수 년 동안 그 날의 기억을 잊으려고 몸부림을 쳤다. 그가 제게 한 짓, 그 아픔이며, 그 불쾌한 쾌감. 영혼에 남은 영구한 손상. 씻을래야 씻기지 않는 더럽혀진 영혼. 신음하고 비명 지르던 그 날의 기억이 악몽으로 돌아오는 밤이면 잠들지도 못한다.

  그 날 이후 샌즈의 영혼은 돌이킬 수 없이 망가졌다. 시뻘겋게 변색된 마법이 그 증거였다.

  그리고 영혼이 부서질 만한 절망의 구렁텅이에 떨어진 다른 모든 괴물들과 마찬가지로, 끊임없이 내면을 갉아먹는 고통을 죽이려고 허우적대다, 그 역시 악순환을 되풀이하고 만다.


	2. Chapter 2

  집으로 걷는 길이 영원 같았다. 길은 끝없이 뻗어 있고 걸어도 걸어도 어디에도 닿지 못하는 자각몽을 꾸는 듯했다. 온몸 뼈 구석구석에서 영혼 속까지 아프지 않은 데가 없었다. 가스터는 그의 전부를 완벽하게 망가뜨려 놓았다.

  영혼이 진흙탕 들어찬 듯 무거웠다. 그 자신이 더럽게 느껴졌다. 눈에 들어오는 다른 것들도 더럽게 보였다. 온 세상이 더럽게만 여겨졌다. 두 번 다시 아무것도 깨끗해질 수 없을 것 같았다. 씻고 싶단 생각밖에 들지 않았다. 집에 가서 샤워기를 틀어 놓고 퍼질러 앉아 정신이 돌아올 때까지만이라도 이 더러움을 씻어내고 싶었다.

  샌즈는 현관문을 열었다. 파피루스는 소파에 앉아서 큐브를 맞추고 있었다. 샌즈가 며칠 전 쓰레기장에서 찾아다 주었던 장난감이다. 눈길 주지 않고 안으로 들어가자마자 녀석이 일어나 쪼르르 달려왔다. 평소보다 세 시간이나 늦게 들어왔으니 걱정할 만도 했다.

  “형! 어디 갔었어? 왜 이렇게 늦게 와!”

  “……놔.”

  옷깃을 붙잡는 손을 치우며 맥없이 중얼거렸다. 초점이 맺히지 않는 눈은 앞만 향했다. 파피루스가 옷자락을 다시 잡고 매달렸다.

  “혀엉—”

  “손 놔!”

  샌즈는 소리 지르며 뿌리치고 욕실로 들어가 후들거리는 손으로 샤워기를 틀었다.

  파피루스는 눈물이 날 것 같아 눈을 깜빡거렸다. 화가 치밀면서 큐브를 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 한 달이 넘도록 형에게 막말 듣고 무시당했는데, 참을 만큼 참았다!

  “형은 맨날 나 무시하잖아! 하루 종일 나 혼자 놔두고, 집에 와서도 말도 안 하잖아!

  욕실로 뛰어가 형 보라고 큐브를 내밀고 자랑을 했다. 거의 다 맞춰서 얼마나 뿌듯한데.

  “봐! 나 큐브 거의 다 풀었다? 몇 군데밖에 안 남았어.”

  샌즈는 세면대를 꽉 움켜잡고 부들부들 떨었다. 듣기 싫게 앵앵대는 목소리가 골을 울렸다. 덕분에 아까부터 있던 두통이 더 심해지고, 가슴 깊이 감추었던 미움에 불이 붙었다. 그만 하면 좋겠다는 생각밖엔 들지 않았다.

  “그래서 형한테 도와달라고 할랬단—”

  “그만.”

  큐브가 툭 떨어졌다. 갑자기 뜨거운 것이 영혼을 옥죄어서 파피루스는 움직일 수 없었다. 형이 저를 마주 보자 뼈가 떨렸다. 형의 손이 그의 영혼을 짓누르는 것과 같은 검붉은 마법으로 빛나고 있었다.

  “혀, 형?”

  “파피루스.”

  몰라보게 낮고 싸늘해진 목소리. 분노에 차 제어되지 않는 마법이 넘실거리는 안광.

  파피루스는 두려워졌다.

  “너…….”

  샌즈가 손을 들자 파피루스의 몸뚱이가 같이 떠올랐다.

  “내 말 안 들려?”

  손을 휘두르자 파피루스는 멀리 내던져졌다. 외마디 비명을 지르며 날아가 벽에 부딪힌 머리를 감싸 쥐고 잔뜩 움츠러들어 벌벌 떨었다. 샌즈는 그런 동생을 노려보았다. 손은 더 공격할 기세로 꿈틀거리고 방금 막 분노를 토해낸 정신은 아찔했다.

  “넌 할 줄 아는 게 뭐냐?”

  하지만 한바탕 터뜨리고 나니 화가 한풀 꺾이면서 바닥에 쓰러진 동생이 눈에 들어왔다. 마법이 픽 하고 흩어졌다.

  ‘세상에, 세상에. 지금 내가 무슨 짓을 한 거지?’

  한편 파피루스의 분노는 더한 원한으로 되살아난다. 더 어둡게, 더 깊게. 더 뜨겁게. 형이 한 발 다가오자 정신이 또렷해졌다. 믿기지 않고 가증스러워 온 신경이 곤두섰다. 오랫동안 가슴에 쌓이고 쌓인 설움과 원망, 더는 참을 수 없다! 형을 노려보며 소리를 지른다.

  “형이 그렇게 잘났어? 내 말 하나도 안 들어 주잖아! 나한테 아무 신경 안 써 주잖아! 한심한 연구소에서 한심하게 일만 하잖아! 아무것도 안 나오는 쓸데없는 연구 해서 뭐해?”

  분에 겨워 주먹을 쥐고 바닥을 쳤다.

  “뭐 달라진 거라도 있어? 오늘도 아무 소용없는 가설 검증하느라 시간 낭비만 한 거 아냐! 왜 늦었는지 맞춰 봐? 실패하는 방법만 더 찾아내느라 그랬겠지! 형은 맨날 그렇잖아! 형이야말로 할 줄 아는 게 뭐야?”

  동생의 말 한 마디 한 마디가 샌즈의 영혼을 헤집어 놓았다.

  ‘네가 나한테 이럴 수 있어? 고마운 줄도 모르고! 너를 지켜 주고 먹여 주고 입혀 주려고 내가 무슨 고생을 하는데!’

  파헤쳐진 영혼에 다시금 불이 붙었다. 사그라졌던 불길이 쓰고 독한 울화를 받아먹고 걷잡을 수 없이 솟구쳐 올랐다.

  “너……. 너는 너밖에 모르지…….”

  손에 다시 마법의 빛이 어리고 큐브가 떠올라 그 손에 잡혔다. 분에 겨워 목소리가 떨렸다.

  “너는 아무것도 모르지……?”

  파피루스도 말이 나오는 대로 쏟아내고 보니 화는 누그러지고 미안해서 가슴이 아픈 채였는데, 이번에는 두려워서 소름이 끼쳤다. 무슨 말이든 아니 무슨 짓이든 해서 사과해야 할 것 같은데 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 제 팔을 붙들고 어쩔 줄을 몰라 하며 형을 바라보았다.

  색색의 사각형들이 샌즈의 손에서 휙휙 돌다 이내 여섯 면 다 가지런한 색으로 맞추어졌다. 마법은 어둡고 차갑게 가라앉았으나 동생을 노려보는 눈만은 열을 품고 이글거렸다. 큐브가 붉은 마법과 공명했다.

  샌즈는 그것을 파피루스 머리에다 있는 힘껏 집어던졌다.

  눈앞에 붉은 빛이 번쩍이나 싶더니 어마어마한 고통이 밀어닥쳤다. 머리뼈가 쪼개질 것 같았다. 상상해 본 적도 없는 아픔이라 비명조차 나오지 않았다. 오른쪽 눈을 손으로 움키자 굵은 금이 만져졌다. 아프고 놀라워 온몸이 떨렸다.

_아파하지 마._

_아파하지 마._

_아파하지 마._

  허리를 구부리고 웅크렸다. 영혼을 뒤흔드는 아픔. 뼈를 불사르는 아픔.

  눈구멍에 눈물이 고였다. 쉬어지지 않는 숨을 헐떡였다.

_울지 마._

_울지 마._

_아파하지 마._

_울지 마._

_아파하지 마._

_울지 마._

_울지 마._

_울지 마._

**_저_ **

**_사람_ **

**_보는_ **

**_앞에선._ **

  플라스틱이 뼈에 부딪는 커다란 소리에 샌즈는 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다. 눈앞을 메우던 붉은 마법이 걷히자 얼굴 부여잡고 바닥을 뒹구는 동생이 다시 보였다. 바로 옆에 떨어진 큐브는 마법에 싸였던 탓으로 아직도 연기가 났다.

  ‘아니야. 이러려던 게 아니야! 내가 왜 그랬지?’

  샌즈는 떨리는 손을 뻗었다. 왜 그랬는지, 어떻게 사과할지 갈피가 잡히지 않았다. 동생의 가쁘게 떨리는 숨소리며 동생을 이렇게 만든 게 자신이란 사실에 억장이 무너졌다. 말을 하지 못하고, 무슨 말을 해야 할 줄 모르고, 입만 달싹이며 다가가려는데ㅡ

  파피루스가 바닥을 짚고 고개 들어 샌즈를 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. 샌즈는 영혼이 쿵 내려앉는 것만 같았다. 동생의 오른눈 위아래로 뼈가 길게 갈라졌고 그 틈에서 골수가 비어져 나와 뺨을 타고 줄줄 흘렀다.

  그러나 그보다 더 가슴 찢어지는 것은, 저를 노려보는 피처럼 검붉은 안광.

  샌즈는 다시 입을 뻐끔거렸다. 말을 해야겠는데, 무슨 말이든지 해야ㅡ

  “형을 증오할 거야.”

  파피루스가 후들거리는 상반신을 일으켰다. 무릎을 대고 앉으면서는 몹시 비틀거리다가, 다시 균형을 잡고, 손으로 바닥을 더듬어 큐브를 줍더니, 이내 몸을 가눠 꼿꼿이 일어섰다. 표정은 오싹하도록 냉정했고 안광만이 불꽃처럼 타올랐다. 오른눈의 마법이 유독 맹렬해서 갈라진 상처의 통증이 더할 것 같았다.

  파피루스는 제자리에서 꼼짝하지 못하는 샌즈를 지나쳐 제 방으로 올라갔다. 거짓말처럼 조용하게 문이 닫히고, 집안에 하염없는 정적이 들어찼다. 샌즈는 다리가 풀려 주저앉았다. 한 손으론 바닥을 짚고 다른 손으론 가슴을 움켰다. 영혼을 토해내고 싶을 만치 속이 메슥거렸다.

  ‘내가 왜 그랬지?’

  겨우 정신을 차리고 나서 파피루스 방에 가 보았지만 문이 잠겨 있었다. 걱정되어 속이 끓는 만큼이나, 억지로 들어가 봤자 아무것도 나아지지 않을 줄을 안다. 제 손으로 찢어 놓은 상처에다 소금을 뿌릴 수는 없었다. 언젠가는 나올 테니 방문 앞에 구급약과 먹을거리라도 챙겨 주고 제 방으로 들어갔다. 침대에 올라 벽 쪽으로 옹송그려 누웠다.

  자신이 동생을 해쳤다. 동생에게 폭력을 휘둘러서 평생 아물지 않을 상처를 주었다. 그 잠깐 화를 참지 못한 사이 순수하던 아이의 영혼을 망가뜨리고, 이 저주받은 세상에 사는 다른 모든 자들과 같이 핏빛 눈을 한 괴물로 전락시켰다. 동생이 무사하고 행복하고 순수하게 자라도록 지켜 주겠다던 그 모든 약속을 제가 깨었다. 동생을 해쳐서 EXP도 없이 LOVE가 올라 버린 저 자신이 못 견디게 혐오스러웠다.

  양손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 어깨를 들썩이며 마구 흐느꼈다. 없던 일로 하고 싶었다. 지금까지 빌었던 그 어떤 소원보다 더 간절하게, 이 잘못을 없던 일로 되돌릴 수 있기만을 빌고 또 빌었다.

* * *

  한 달이 지나도록 파피루스는 말을 하지 않았다.

  사흘째 되던 날 식사를 하러 방에서 나오기는 했지만 샌즈에게는 한마디도 하지 않았다. 샌즈를 아는 척도 하지 않고 묵묵히 자기 일만 했다. 식사하고 청소하고 다시 방으로 들어갈 뿐. 샌즈는 정말로 이야기를 하려고 했지만 쩍 갈라진 상처가 눈에 들어올 때마다 목이 메고 말문이 막혔다.

  가져다준 구급약엔 손도 대지 않았다. 자고 일어나서 보니 사용한 흔적은 없고 발로 차 버린 듯이 굴러다녔다. 골절상을 치료하지 않으면 얼마나 악화되는지 샌즈는 겪어 봐서 알고 있었다. 두개골이 저만큼 깨졌는데 그냥 둔다면……

  서서히 HP가 빠져나가다 죽음에 이를 터. 그걸 막으려면 가스터에게 데려가는 수밖에는 없었다. 해골을 치료할 수 있는 의학박사는 그 한 사람밖에는 없었다.

  마침내 말을 할 용기를 내어 방문 앞에서 치료를 받으라고 설득하고 타이르고 애원하기까지 했지만 소용없었다. 파피루스는 절대 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

  한 달 뒤, 더는 그 걱정을 할 필요가 없어졌다.

  가스터가 직접 찾아왔다.

  돌이켜 생각해 보면 그렇게 오랫동안 연락 없이 결근한 건 어처구니없는 실수였다.

  파피루스는 자기 방에 틀어박혀 있고 샌즈는 거실에 앉아 동생 걱정에 넋을 놓고 있던 어느 날 밤, 누가 현관문을 두드렸다. 묻지마 살인범이 아니란 법 없었지만 샌즈는 지쳐서 생각이 없었는지 목숨이 아깝지 않았는지 상대를 확인하지도 않고 문을 열어젖혔다가, 가스터를 보고 바로 닫아 버릴 뻔했다.

  가스터는 묻지도 않고 불쑥 들어와서 짜증이 반, 악취미적 쾌감이 반 섞인 얼굴로 놀라고 겁먹은 샌즈를 내려다보았다.

  “깔끔하군. 파피루스 솜씨겠지? 네가 일한 자리는 언제나 더러우니까.”

  샌즈는 공포에 질려 대꾸하지도 움직이지도 못하고 손만 움찔거리며 서 있고 가스터는 아랑곳 않고 집안을 계속 둘러 보았다.

  “흠, 파피루스는 어딨고? 할 일을 팽개쳐 버리는 너보다는, 그 녀석을 쓰는 게 낫겠는데.”

  샌즈는 왼눈을 빛내며 고개를 쳐들었지만, 위층에서 내려다보는 파피루스가 눈에 들어오자 숨이 막혔다. 가스터의 눈이 샌즈의 시선을 따라가다가 진심으로 놀라운지 살짝 가늘어졌다.

  “아, 저런.”

  박사는 계단으로 다가가 손을 내밀었다.

  “파피루스, 이리 오렴. 눈 좀 보여 줘.”

  샌즈가 꼼짝 못 하고 질려 있는 사이 파피루스는 순순히 그의 말에 따랐다. 난간을 꽉 잡고 힘없는 걸음으로 가스터의 눈높이까지 내려와 초점 없는 검붉은 눈으로 그를 마주 보았다. 가스터가 손을 뻗어 상처를 더듬었다. 갈라진 틈 주위 뼈에 염증이 생겨 거무튀튀한 얼룩이 져 있었다. 손이 닿아 아플 텐데 파피루스는 아주 살짝 눈살을 찌푸릴 뿐 난간을 잡고 꿋꿋이 견뎠다. 가스터는 얼굴을 굳히고 생각에 잠겨 있다가 문 쪽으로 파피루스를 이끌었다.

  “치료해 줄 테니 연구소로 가자.”

  몰라보게 자상한 척하는 말투. 샌즈는 등골이 오싹했다. 동생을 지켜야 한단 의무감이 다시 차올랐다.

  “동생 건드리지 마, 씹—”

  번득이는 붉은 눈이 샌즈를 향하자, 영혼이 틀어잡혀 말을 잇지 못했다.

  “아아, 샌즈. 넌 할 만큼 하지 않았니?”

  가스터는 짐짓 실망했단 듯이 고개를 저으며 타일렀다가, 안광을 지우고 파피루스의 머리를 끌어안으며 샌즈의 영혼을 놓아 주었다.

  “게다가 이건 다 네 잘못이잖아.”

  샌즈는 주저앉아 떨었다. 가스터의 말이 머릿속에 쾅쾅 울렸다. 그가 파피루스를 데리고 나가자 집안에는 정적만이 남았다. 눈앞이 흐려졌다. 눈구멍을 메우고 넘쳐나는 눈물을 떨구면서 목놓아 울었다.

  이게 다 내 잘못…….

  온정신이 돌아와서 파피루스와 가스터가 단둘이 있다는 사실을 깨달았을 때는 이미 하루가 지났다. 연구소로 달려가서 연구원들 조수들 틈을 비집고 가스터의 연구실로 곧장 뛰어들었다.

  아무도 없었다.

  “파피루스! 어딨어? 파피루스!”

  미친 사람처럼 달려 다니며 벽장이나 사물함을 들쑤셨지만 찾지 못했다. 뛰쳐나가다 알피스와 부딪쳤다. 마침 가스터를 제일 가까이서 보조하는 연구자가 알피스였다.

  “알피스! 가스터 박사님하고 저희 동생 봤어요?”

  “죽었어.”

  알피스는 실험복 먼지를 털고 안경을 올리며 무심히 답했다. 샌즈는 가슴이 철렁했다.

  “……네?”

  “죽었다고. 아, 박사 말이야. 꼬마는 근위병이 데려가던데—”

  “근위병이요? 근위병이 걜 왜 데려가요?”

  어깨를 붙잡고 소리치자 알피스는 그 손을 떨쳤다.

  “왕실 과학자를 죽였으니 당연히 잡혀가지. 나야 그 덕분에 수석 왕실 과학자가 됐으니 상관없다만, 근위대는 꼬마라고 사정 봐 주진 않을걸.”

  샌즈는 욕지기가 났다. 알피스를 떠밀듯이 놓아 주고 핫랜드 치안 담당 근위병을 찾아 나섰다. 연구소를 떠나기 직전인 그를 겨우 따라잡았다. 숨이 차고 또 눈물이 글썽거렸다.

  “잠깐만요! 제 동생 어딨어요? 제발 좀 알려 주세요.”

  동생이 누군지도 말하지 못했지만 근위병은 한눈에 알아차린 모양이었다.

  “수도로 이송됐다.”

  무뚝뚝한 대답. 샌즈는 다리가 풀릴 것 같았다.

  “네……? 말도 안 돼요! 아무것도 모르는 어린애잖아요. 살려 주세요. 살려 주세요!”

  매달려서 싹싹 빌어 보지만 근위병은 그를 무심히 떼어 놓았다.

  “아무것도 모르는 어린애가 그 막강한 가스터 박사를 죽여? 왕실 근위대에서도 흥미롭게 보고 있다. 근위대 훈련을 시킬 거야. 그 재능 좋은 데다 써먹는 편이 피차 좋겠지.”

  샌즈는 이번에는 정말로 주저앉아 입을 막다가 세차게 고개를 저으며 울부짖었다.

  “안 돼요! 근위대 훈련이라니, 그렇게 어린 애가 어떻게 버텨요. 제발 살려 주세요!”

  “나랑은 상관없는 일이다. 우리 대장님이 고놈 쓸만하겠다고 점찍어 두셨고. 못 버티고 죽으면 그뿐이다.”

  근위병은 바닥에 무너진 샌즈를 돌아보지 않고 걸어가 버렸다.

  샌즈는 완전히 진이 빠져 더 이상 울 기력도 없었다.

  동생을 잃었다.

  파피루스는 싸우는 법도, 살아남는 법도 익힌 적이 없었다. 가스터는 완전히 방심하던 사이에 느닷없이 공격당한 탓에 죽었을 터다. 근위대 훈련은 완벽하게 ‘죽거나 죽이거나’ 그 자체였다. 훈련을 받으러 가는 괴물 중 살아서 돌아오는 자는 열 명 중 세 명꼴이라는데…….

  벽으로 기어가서 등을 기대고 얼굴을 감싸 쥐었다.

  가스터 말이 옳았다.

  전부 제 잘못이다.

* * *

  십 년이면 어느 기억이든 무디어질 만도 하건만, 샌즈는 아무것도 잊지 못했다.

  스노우딘 그릴비 주점. 그가 누구이며 무슨 일로 왔는지 신경 쓰는 사람 없어진 지 여러 해가 지났어도 샌즈는 여전히 구석에 앉아 후드를 눌러쓰고 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 십 년 전 핫랜드에서 살 이유가 없어졌을 때에 샌즈는 도망을 쳤다. 핫랜드를 나와 워터폴을 지나 지하세계 최악의 마을이란 스노우딘까지 왔다.

  무법천지에 살인 사건이 비일비재하여 ‘피바다’란 별명까지 붙은 마을. 밑바닥의 밑바닥 인생들만 모여드는 곳인데 샌즈에겐 그 추악함이 제집처럼 알맞게 여겨졌다. 모은 돈을 전부 털어 주점 근처 쪽방에 세를 들고 생활비는 마을 보초 일을 해서 충당했다. 하는 일은 시시하고 봉급은 형편없으나 비참한 삶이나마 살아갈 순 있다.

  조금이라도 맘을—혹은 몸을—덥혀주는 곳은 그릴비네 주점뿐이었다. 이곳은 스노우딘에서 유일하게 안전한 장소기도 했다. 유달리 멀끔한 옷맵시며 가게 꾸밈새에서 주인장의 점잖은 인물됨을 미뤄봄직하다. 절대로 가게에서 싸움을 용납하지 않았고 어쩌다 시비 붙는 축이 있으면 밖에서 해결하고 오라며 내보내곤 했다. 샌즈는 그릴비의 규칙을 무시한 자의 말로를 직접 본 적 있다. 무시무시한 화염이 잦아들고 나니 치울 잿가루도 얼마 남지 않았다.

  또한 재기 넘치는 달변가일 뿐더러 자기주장 내세울 땐 그렇게 외곬일 수 없다. 그렇게 강하면서 근위대에 들어가진 않느냐고 물었더니 왕하고 안 좋은 추억이 있다, 그 ‘뿔난 윗대가리’ 치다꺼린 싫다, 차라리 남의 눈치 안 보는 물장사를 한단다. 수도에서 최대한 멀리 살겠다는 집념만으로 여기까지 와서 가게를 차렸다니 수긍할 만도 하고 유별나달 만도 하지만 샌즈로서야 남 말 할 처지가 못 된다. 그 역시 핫랜드에서 있었던 모든 것들과 멀어지고 싶었기에 이리로 흘러들었으니까. 그 점에서 둘은 의외로 공통점이 있었다.

  공유할 부분을 더 찾아가기 시작한 것도 자연스런 수순이었다. 그릴비는 때때로 영락없는 사디스트여서, 샌즈가 매년 이맘때면 평소보다 더 침울해지고 자기혐오 가득한 장광설을 늘어놓고 다른 괴물들에게 시비를 걸고 제정신이 아니게 될 때까지 술을 마시고 손으로 자기 뼈를 뜯는다는 사실에 관심이 많았다.

  그리고 그 끔찍한 시기에 샌즈를 기꺼이 도와 그가 그토록 열망하던 고통과 벌을 주기로 했다. 뼈를 그을리고 할퀸다든지, 모욕적인 말로 수치를 준다든지, 쓰레기답게 쓰레기통에 엎어 놓고 거칠게 범한다든지. 그러고는 끓는 물로 상처를 지지듯 그를 안고 그가 얼마나 쓰레기 같은 형이며 얼마나 쓰레기 같은 사람인지 주절대는 넋두리를 들어 주곤 했다.

  끔찍한 안정이나 안정은 안정이고 샌즈에겐 그것으로 족했다. 그에게 걸맞은 취급이니까.

  그래서 오늘도 우거지상을 하고 앉아 치욕을 달라고 구걸하려던 차에, 갑자기 밖이 시끌벅적해졌다. 그러려니 하려는데 누군가가 주점 문을 열어젖히고 스노우딘 보초들은 지금 당장 한 명도 빠짐없이 마을 광장으로 집합하라고 소릴 질렀다. 그릴비는 행주를 툭 던지고 부시던 잔을 밀어 놓았다.

   “경사 났네. 보나 마나 또 근위대겠죠. 이번 놈도 잡힐 때까진 특별 주문은 미뤄야겠군요. 거참 유감입니다.”

  샌즈도 이제는 익숙했다. 왕실 근위대는 이삼 년에 한 번꼴로 지하세계 각 지역의 치안을 담당하는 위병을 교대시키는데, 스노우딘은 그들에게도 최악이었다. 근위대에는 1급에서 4급까지 계급이 있어서 1급은 대장의 최측근이고 4급은 최악인 임무만 받는다. 지난 십 년 동안 스노우딘에 배정된 4급 다섯 명이 죽었다. 어설픈데 운이 좋아 훈련을 수료한 자들을 걸러낼 요량으로 일부러 보내는 게 분명했다.

  샌즈는 한숨을 내쉬며 술값을 탁 내려놓고, 주머니에 손을 찔러 넣고 어기적어기적 걸어 나가 마을 광장 다른 보초병들 틈에 섞여들었다. 다른 괴물들도 여럿 어슬렁거렸다. 이번 위병도 동행한 대장과 다른 근위병들이 자릴 떠나자마자 찢겨 죽는 구경거릴 보러 나왔을 터다.

  한가운데 선 근위대장은 우람한 파충류형 괴물로, 덩치뿐만 아니라 날카로운 이와 등에 멘 전투도끼까지 위압감이 대단했다. 그 옆에는 왼눈을 안대로 가린 어인형 여자 괴물이 있었다. 대장을 보좌하는 1급 위병 같았고 역시 직책에 걸맞게 무시무시하게 생겼다. 대장은 예리한 눈으로 좌중이 제대로 주목하고 있는지 훑으며 쩌렁쩌렁하게 외친다.

  “스노우딘 괴물들은 들어라! 마을에 상주할 근위병을 임명하겠다!”

  대장은 이를 더 드러내며 잔인하게, 거의 재미있다는 듯이 웃었다.

  “2급 근위병이다! 유능한 위병이니 앞으로 이 역겨운 악의 소굴에 질서를 잡아 줄 거다.”

  곧바로 주위가 술렁였다. 근위대에서 1급 수준에 못 미치면 3급이나 4급이지 2급은 지극히 드물었다. 1급이 동시에 둘 나와서 선후배간 차등을 둔 경우라면 모를까. 샌즈는 얼굴을 찡그리며 후드를 더 눌러 썼다. 눈밭을 밟는 묵직한 걸음 소리가 다가오자 등골이 오싹했다. 이런 곳에 2급이라니. 대체 무슨 생각으로……?

  술렁임이 더욱 커지더니 다른 보초들이 놀란 눈초리로 샌즈를 힐끔거렸다. 샌즈는 목을 빼고 앞을 내다보았다가 다리가 풀려 주저앉았다.

  근위대장 옆에 이 미터가 넘는 장신의 해골형 괴물이 서 있었다. 검은 갑옷을 갖추고 붉은 장갑과 장화를 신었다. 싸늘한 바람에 휘날리는 낯익은 붉은 스카프. 검붉은 안광을 품은 칠흑 같은 눈구멍. 오른눈 위아래로 뼈가 갈라진 기다란 흉터. 어둑한 날빛 아래 번득이는 칼끝처럼 날카로운 이빨.

  “2급 근위병 파피루스! 귀관을 설원 지구 스노우딘 마을 치안대장으로 임명한다. 임무를 받겠는가?”

  대답은 정해진 질문이다. 근위대장보다 더 큰 키로 우뚝 선 파피루스는 절도 있게 묵례한다.

  “예, 받습니다.”

  전신에서 풍기는 분위기와 일치하는 매서운 음성. 근위대장은 고개를 끄덕이곤 다른 위병들 쪽으로 손을 뻗는다.

  “그럼 이곳은 귀관에게 맡기겠다. 일주일 안으로 보고하도록. 이만!”

  대장은 파피루스를 뒤로하고 마을을 나가는 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 끝까지 위풍당당했다.

  “간다.”

  1급은 피식 웃으며 인사하곤 근위대장을 따라나섰다. 파피루스는 묵묵히 서 있다가, 근위대가 모두 떠나자 늘어선 보초들을 내려다보며 그들 사이로 거닐었다.

  “내 이름은 파피루스다만, 대장님이라고 불러라. 질서 유지에 앞장서야 할 네놈들이 게을러터졌으니 마을 꼬락서니가 이 모양인 거다. 너희 할 일을 시키러 왔다.”

  샌즈는 주저앉은 자리에서 일어나지 못하고 있었다. 눈앞에 닥친 현실을 받아들이는 것만도 버거웠다.

  ‘아닐 거야……. 현실이 아닐 거야!’

  발소리가 다가오자 샌즈는 긴장했다. 이내 발소리가 늘어나고 으르렁거리는 소리도 섞였다. 싸움이 고팠던 마을 괴물들이 앞으로 나서고 있었다. 거의 갯과 괴물이고, 굶주린 듯 이를 드러내고 눈을 번들거렸다.

  “햐, 저것 봐라. 새 씹을 거린 뼈다귀구먼. 근위대가 간식도 다 보내 주냐.”

  개 무리의 우두머리격 돼 보이는 자가 으르렁거리며 비웃었다. 파피루스는 무표정한 얼굴로 그들을 돌아보았다.

  “동작 그만. 귀가하라.”

  건조한 명령조다. 무리는 왁자하게 웃으며 자세를 낮추었다.

  “오랜만에 뼈나 씹어 보자!”

  컹 짖으며 파피루스 쪽으로 뛰어오른다. 샌즈는 파피루스에게 손을 내밀며 조심하라고—

  바닥에서 수십 개의 뼈가 튀어나와 개들을 전부 꿰뚫었다. 괴물들은 숨을 들이켜거나 소릴 질렀다. 개들은 고통에 겨워 비명을 지르고 몸부림을 치면서도 먼지가 되지는 않았다. 샌즈가 왼눈으로 상태를 확인해 보니 모두 HP가 1만 남았다.

  파피루스는 뼈에 꿰인 개들 사이를 지나 우두머리 앞으로 가서, 놈에게 박은 뼈를 붙잡고 세게 비틀었다. 개는 처절하게 울부짖다 뼈를 뽑아내자 먼지가 되었다. 파피루스는 빼낸 뼈를 다른 손으로 톡톡 치며 무리를 둘러 보았다.

  “너흰 밤새 이대로 있어라! 살아서 오늘 밤을 넘기는 놈은 훈방한다. 뒈지는 놈은 재수가 없는 거다.”

  마을 사람들에게로 돌아섰다.

  “오늘부터 이 마을은 달라질 거다. 각자 집이나 일터로 돌아가! 처벌받는 놈을 돕다가 발각되면 똑같이 당할 줄 알아라!”

  침착한 목소리지만 모두에게 또렷하게 들렸다. 주민들이 흩어지고 보초들만 남자 파피루스는 다시 그들을 돌아보았다.

  “다음 근무자 누구냐?”

  다섯 명이 머뭇머뭇 손을 들었다.

  “초소로 복귀해. 늦는 자는 설마 없겠지.”

  그들이 고개를 끄덕이고 각자 맡은 초소로 달려가자 샌즈와 다른 셋이 남았다.

  “나머진 귀가하고, 내일 교대 시간 엄수하도록. 해산!”

  세 사람도 떠나고, 샌즈 혼자 주저앉아 근위병 숙사로 걸어가는 파피루스의 뒷모습을 바라보다가, 퍼뜩 일어나 그가 향한 쪽으로 달려 갔다.

  “파피루스!”

  파피루스는 걷다 말고 아주 잠깐 멈추었다 뒤를 돌아보았다. 샌즈는 동생을 올려다 본다. 십 년 사이 놀랍도록 많이 컸다. 예전에 봤을 땐 쬐끄매서……

  ‘쬐끄매서 방 저편으로 그냥 날아갔는데.’

  고개 저으며 죄스런 생각을 떨쳐 버리고 동생과 눈을 맞춘다. 초조한 나머지 안광이 가물거리고 손이 떨린다.

  “팝, 내 동생…….”

  무슨 말을 해야 할지 떠오르지 않고 목이 멘다. 파피루스의 안광이 아주 잠깐 흔들린다.

  파피루스는 팔을 휘둘러 샌즈를 눈바닥에 처박았다.

  샌즈는 일어날 엄두를 내지 못하고 쓰러진 채 떨면서 파피루스를 올려다보았다. 땅에 찧은 광대뼈가 뒤늦게 아려 왔다. 돌아오는 동생의 눈길엔 일말의 자비도 없다.

  “보초병 샌즈. 상관 부르는 법은 알려 줬을 텐데. 앞으로는 유념하도록.”

  샌즈가 엎드린 눈밭보다 차가운 음성.

  마른침을 삼키며 얼얼한 뺨을 감싸 쥐었다. 맞는 말이다. 그는 일개 보초이고 파피루스는 왕실 근위병이니……

  “네, 대장님…….”

  웅크려 울고 싶은 심정 간절해서 목소리가 떨렸다. 파피루스는 그를 내려다보며 차게 웃었다.

  “다시는 착각하지 마.”

  주머니에서 무언가를 꺼내 샌즈 앞에 던지고는 돌아서서 가던 길을 간다. 샌즈는 아픈 광대뼈를 문지르며 떨리는 손을 뻗어 그것을 주워들다가, 무엇인지 깨닫자 도로 놓치고 만다.

  십 년 전 동생에게 상처를 지운 장난감 큐브다.

  풀리지 않았고, 일그러졌고, 세월에 닳았다.

  완벽하게 처참한 닮은꼴.


	3. Chapter 3

  마을이 달라지리라는 것은 빈말이 아니었다.

  첫날부터 살벌했다. 파피루스를 공격하려던 갯과 괴물 일곱 중 셋은 그날 밤을 넘기지 못했고, 네 번째는 뼈를 없애주자마자 죽었고, 남은 셋만 놓여나 치료를 받을 수 있었다.

  파피루스는 놈들을 놓아주기 전 갖은 규칙을 정했다. 보초병은 죽을 만큼 위독하지 않는 한 근무시간을 엄수해야 한다. 근무일지는 매 교대시마다 예외 없이 제출해야 한다. 근무시간을 보초병끼리 바꿀 순 있지만 사전에 파피루스의 허락을 받아야 한다. 보초병은 평상시에도 질서 유지에 힘써야 하고, 모범적인 행동을 보여야 한다. 주민들의 길거리 싸움은 금지되었고, 싸움을 하려는 자들은 파피루스에게 결투 허가를 받아야 한다. 정당방위라고 주장하면 전후 사정을 철저히 조사하여 잘잘못을 가린다.

  가볍게는 며칠간 구금에서 무겁게는 만 하루 동안 야외에서 뼈에 찔려 있기까지 다양한 처벌이 정해졌다. 최고형인 공개 처형식에는 마을 괴물 모두 참석해야 한다.

  처형식 두 번 만에 분위기가 완전히 달라졌다. 예의 개 무리 건도 있었지만, 술김에 파피루스 얼굴에 주먹질을 한 어느 야간 보초병의 최후는 확실히 인상적이었다. 짧지도 깔끔하지도 않은 처형이었다. 샌즈는 무시무시한 사형 방법들이 실린 인간 역사책을 본 적이 있는데, 동생이 그 자에게 한 일들은 그 책에 덧붙여도 손색없을 것 같았다.

  무엇보다 끔찍한 것은 그 자를 죽이던 파피루스의 표정이었다. 광기어린 분노도 아니고, 강렬한 기쁨도 아니고, 그저 보기만 해도 오싹할 정도로 침착한 표정. 무수한 경험으로 숙달되어서밖에 나올 수 없는 그 무심함이야말로 샌즈를 뼛속까지 흔들어 놓았다.

  파피루스……. 무릎뼈만 까져도 울음을 터뜨리고, 겁을 먹으면 샌즈의 실험복 자락에 숨던 어린 동생이, 아무렇지 않게 산 괴물의 생살을 조금씩 뜯어내고 HP를 오직 한 칸씩만 깎아내어 극도의 고통에 시달리다 소멸하게 만들면서 그걸 온 마을 사람들에게 보여 주다니.

  샌즈는 정말로 무서워서 죽을 것 같았다. 다른 괴물들은 남남이기라도 하지, 그와 파피루스 사이에는 뿌리 깊은 악연이 있었다. 샌즈가 사고를 치기를, 아니 사소한 실수라고 하기를 노리고 있을 게 분명했다. 그래서 샌즈는 고개 푹 숙이고 최선을 다해서 규칙을 지켰다.

  아무 때나 잠드는 버릇 때문에 위험했던 적도 많지만, 말도 안 되게 운이 좋아 졸거나 늦는 모습을 들키지는 않았다. 한번은 파피루스가 확인하러 오기 직전 거의 동시에 초소에 도착한 날이 있다. 동생이 매서운 눈으로 노려보는 내내 긴장해서 땀이 줄줄 흘렀고, 지나가자마자 그 자리에서 졸도할 뻔했다.

  그날 근무는 유달리 힘겨워서 교대하자마자 그릴비로 직행해서 정신이 혼미해질 때까지 술을 들이붓고 쓰레기장에서 떡을 쳤다. 일이 끝나자 제 자신이 쓰레기통보다 더 더럽게 느껴졌으나 당장의 자학욕은 충족되었다. 다음날은 비번이니 잠이나 푹 자면 숙취든 여느 때와 다름없는 자기혐오든 덜어지겠거니 하며 터덜터덜 집으로 걸었다.

  복도에 들어서는 순간 낌새가 이상했다. 본능적으로 몸을 날린 자리로 공격이 아슬아슬하게 빗겨 갔다. 술기운에 정신이 없는 와중에도 이어지는 공격들을 영혼으로 감지하고 되는 대로 피하면서 빠져나갈 길을 찾았지만 창문 하나밖엔 없었다. 절대로 현명한 선택이 아니었지만 당장에는 다른 방법이 없으니 고민 않고 몸을 날렸다. 그의 HP로는 떨어지는 충격을 버티지 못하리란 사실을 깨달았을 때엔 이미 늦었다. 뼈가 박살나는 고통을 예감하고 눈을 질끈 감았다.

  아픔은 오지 않았다.

  왜 그런지 생각할 겨를도 없이 의식이 끊겼다.

   

* * *

   

  때마침 파피루스가 지나가다 창문에서 떨어지는 샌즈를 보고 마법으로 공중에 멈춰 준 것이었다.

  범인들은 현장에서 붙잡혔고, 파피루스의 규칙에 불만이 많아 샌즈에게 화풀이를 하려 했다고 진술했으며, 샌즈가 자는 사이 공개 처형을 당했다. 십 년 내내 제가 얼마나 병신 같은 형인지 구구절절 술주정을 늘어놓았으니 둘이 형제간이란 건 비밀도 아니었다. 

  샌즈는 눈 뜨고 보니 마을 유치장에 있었다. 술이 깨고 상황 파악이 되어갈 때쯤 파피루스가 들어와 경멸어린 눈으로 내려다보며 코웃음을 쳤다.

  “술을 얼마나 처마셨으면 적이 있는 줄도 모르고 죽여줍쇼 하고 모가지를 내밀어? 창문 뚫고 뛰면 또 어쩌잔 건데? 한심한 새끼. 너 같은 형 둔 나는 웬 망신이냐? 네 몸 하나 간수 못해서 내가 처형을 해야겠냐!”

  뒤돌아 나가다가 고개 돌려 샌즈를 잡아먹을 듯이 노려보았다.

  “약해 빠졌어.”

  샌즈는 온몸이 쑤시는 채로 감옥에 이틀 더 갇혀 있어야 했다. 풀려나니 새 규칙이 생겨 있었다. 공공장소에서 만취하면 최대 구금 일주일에 사회봉사 일주일. 덕분에 보초 근무가 끝나도 술을 마실 시간이 없었다.

  새 규칙은 샌즈의 평판에 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다. 동생과의 관계도 마찬가지. 일 끝나면 주점을 찾는 버릇은 여전했지만 딱 무서움을 가라앉힐 정도로만 마시지 그 이상으로 취할 엄두는 내지 못했다. 술을 입에 대는 것만도 파피루스가 알면 가만두지 않겠지만 조금이라도 취기가 돌면 마음이 편했다.

  게다가 그릴비도 파피루스를 썩 좋아하지 않았다. 영업에 지장이 되는 규칙도 규칙이고, 아스고어 왕의 권력을 거드는 왕실 근위병이기 때문이기도 했다. 그래서 그릴비의 주점에선 비교적 분방한 취중진담이 오갔으며 예사로운 볼일이 있는 괴물들은 다들 여기서 만났다. 주먹다짐 따르는 볼일은 늘 그랬듯 다른 데서 해결했고.

  샌즈는 습격사건 이후 집에 들어가려면 마음이 편치 않았기 때문에 그릴비에게 돈을 좀 주고 주점 구석 빈 벽장에서 눈을 붙였다. 나중에는 얼마 안 되는 짐을 잠자는 벽장에 다 옮겨 두고 알아서 방 빼라고 방세도 내지 않았다.

  그 생활은 오래 가지 않았다.

  퇴근하고 한참 지나 그릴비에서 저녁 먹으면서 한 잔 걸치는데, 문이 열리더니 가게 안이 쥐죽은 듯 조용해졌다. 샌즈는 등골이 오싹했다. 돌아보지 않고도 누군지 알 수 있었다. 나무 바닥을 딛는 딱딱한 발소리가 점점 다가오다가 굳어 있는 샌즈 바로 뒤에서 멈추었다. 잔을 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔다. 정말로 딱 한 잔뿐이었지만 술을 마시고 있었다는 사실은 숨길 수 없었다.

  “필요하신 것 있습니까, 파피루스 씨?”

  그릴비는 파피루스가 그의 가게 안에 있단 사실이 불쾌한 듯했다. 날선 태도가 목소리에 고스란히 드러났다. 목 뒤에서 가죽 장갑이 구겨지는 소리에 샌즈는 움찔했다.

  “호칭이 거슬리는군.”

  날카로운 목소리가 두려워 식은땀이 났다.

  “그리고 당신한텐 용건 없어.”

  느닷없이 우악스런 손이 샌즈의 멱살을 잡고 바 의자에서 끌어내렸다. 소리를 지르고 본능적으로 균형을 잡으려고 발버둥쳤다. 술잔이 흔들려 넘쳤다. 그릴비의 안경 너머 가늘게 뜬 눈이 빛났다.

  “저희 가게에선 폭력을 금하고 있습니다. 파피루스 ‘경’.”

  “알아서 나갈 테니 걱정 마.”

  파피루스는 샌즈를 질질 끌고 걸어 나갔다. 객들은 불쌍하다는 듯 쳐다보았지만 돕겠다고 나서는 이 없었다. 샌즈 역시 도움을 기대하진 않았다.

  밖에 나오자 파피루스는 샌즈를 버럭 소리치며 떠밀었다.

  “어린애처럼 끌려 다니지 마!”

  샌즈는 크게 휘청였지만 넘어지진 않았다. 저도 모르게 주먹이 쥐어졌지만 반항하지 않을 자제력은 있었다.

  파피루스는 쯧 하고 혀를 차며 다시 옷깃을 틀어쥐었다.

  “이번엔 취하지는 않았나 보군. 상관없어. 창문 밖으로 뛰어내리질 않나, 싸움을 걸고 다니지를 않나. 요즘은 술집 벽장에서 잔다며.”

  ‘미친, 그건 또 어떻게 안 거야.’

  “너 하나 욕먹는 게 다가 아니야. 나까지 망신이란 말이다!”

  다시 긴장해 땀이 났다. 파피루스는 샌즈를 잡은 채 위병 숙소로 끌고 갔다. 꽤 넓은 집이었다. 현관문을 열자마자 덩치 큰 사냥개가 으르릉거렸으나 파피루스가 한 번 쳐다보자 조용해졌다. 입가 털이 허옇게 닳은 양이 애완용은 아니다. 주점에서 봤던 손 잘린 괴물 사연이 짐작이 갔다.

  파피루스는 샌즈를 주방까지 끌고 가 식탁 의자에 던져 놓고 서랍을 뒤졌다.

  “우리가 형제란 걸 숨길 순 없어. 네가 하는 짓을 보면 내 생각이 안 날 수가 없단 말이다.”

  섬뜩한 안광이 샌즈를 노려보았다. 샌즈는 사지가 굳어지고 등골에 소름이 돋았다.

  “내 형이 술벌레인 건 용납 못해. 거지꼴로 그런 데 빌붙는 것도 용납 못해. 약하고 만만한 호구새끼로 보이는 건 절대 용납 못해.”

  파피루스는 줄칼을 들고 돌아섰다. 거친 요철이 위험스레 번득였다.

  “샌즈, 남들 보는 인상 문제다. 그 인상 날카롭게 해 주지.”

   

* * *

 

  이빨이 서서히 빠득빠득 갈려 나갔다. 너무 아팠다. 부끄럽게 두 번이나 울음을 터뜨렸고 그 때마다 호되게 뺨을 맞았다. 고문에 가까운 손질이 끝나자 새벽이었다. 아파서 기절할 것 같았다. 게다가 보초 교대가 삼십 분 남았고 오늘도 예외는 없어서 파피루스가 어서 입 헹구고 나가라고 다그쳤다.

  끊어지려는 의식을 붙잡고 있는 것만도 용했다. 잠들거나 혼절하지 않은 건 기적에 가까웠다. 다음 교대 시간까지 억지로 버티고, 보고서를 작성하고, 비틀비틀 교대 지점으로 걸어갔다. 다른 보초들이 던지는 묘한 시선이 의아하다가도 금방 이가 아파 와 이유를 실감했다.

  퇴근하는 대로 벽장으로 가서 너무나 간절했던 잠을 자려는데, 그릴비가 팔짱을 끼고 영 언짢은 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

  “왜요?”

  뾰족해진 이가 익숙지 않아 발음이 샜다.

  “동생이 본인 집으로 오라더군요. 서둘러서.”

  인상을 펴지 않는 걸 보면 역시 근위병 명령에 따르기가 달갑지 않은 모양이었다. 지친 몸이 휘청거렸다. 하루 만에 세 번째로 눈물이 솟았지만, 고맙다는 고갯짓만 하고 나와 위병 숙사로 비틀비틀 걸었다. 가는 길에 마주치는 괴물들은 그를 슬슬 피했다. 뾰족하게 갈아낸 이빨은 물론 축 늘어진 어깨든 피곤이 덕지덕지 붙은 눈구멍이든 보기 좋은 꼴일 리 없다.

  마침내 문 앞까지 와서 노크를 했다. 개가 짖을 때는 긴장했지만 이내 잠잠해지고 문이 열렸다.

  “오래도 걸렸군.”

  파피루스가 먼저 들어갔고 샌즈는 얼른 문을 닫고 뒤따랐다. 흔들리는 시선으로 개를 바라보자 개는 입맛 다시듯 그를 마주보았다.

  “죄송합니다. 서두르려고 했는데, 너무 피곤해서―”

  “게을러서겠지. 겨우 하룻밤 샜을 뿐이고, 교대 초소에 커피도 있었을 텐데.

  뒷짐을 지자 더욱 엄해 보인다. 

  “게을러터진 나머지 집도 없이 술집 벽장에서 자는 형이 있단 건 내 위신이 떨어져.”

  송곳 같은 눈길이 샌즈를 꼼짝 못하게 꽂아 놓는다.

  “가까이서 감시해야겠으니 여기서 살아라.”

  샌즈는 입이 떡 벌어졌다. 고맙기도 하고 두렵기도 하고 혼란스러웠다. 다시 집이 생긴 건 좋다. 깨끗한 집이고 집세도 낼 필요 없다. 그리고 지금 상황에선 그릴비 주점을 제외하곤 스노우딘에서 가장 안전한 장소일 것이다. 그런데 파피루스와 같이 살면 자기 생활은 당연히 없고 하는 일 하나하나 파피루스가 감시하고 평가할 텐데…….

  “설마 싫은 거냐?”

  샌즈는 화들짝 정신이 들어 공포에 질렸다. 생각에 잠겨 너무 오랫동안 대답하지 못했다. 허겁지겁 무슨 말이든지 하려는데, 파피루스가 바짝 다가서자 말문이 막힌다.

  “내 집에 들이겠다는데. 이따위 거적때기 말고 옷이라고 할 수 있는 것을 입히겠다는데.”

  파피루스는 샌즈의 멱살을 잡는다.

  “집도 절도 없는 너 같은 걸 거둬 주겠다는데, 감사할 줄도 모르냐?”

  샌즈는 벌벌 떨며 더듬거린다.

  “아, 아니, 고마워! 정말이야, 파피루스. 난!”

  “내가 누구랬지?”

  소리 지르며 샌즈의 머리를 벽에 찍는다. 지쳐 혼미한 와중에 머리를 부딪치기까지 하자 샌즈는 눈앞이 핑 돌았다.

  “날 봐.”

  샌즈는 공포에 질려 고개를 처박고 떨기만 했다.

  “날 보라고!”

  급히 고개를 든다. 눈구멍 가득 눈물이 고였다. 파피루스의 얼굴에 경멸이 떠오른다. 파피루스는 갖은 무기가 걸린 벽으로 가서 짧은 채찍을 가져와 허공에 휘두른다. 샌즈는 겁에 질려 물러서려다 벽에 등이 바짝 붙는다.

  “샌즈, 넌 훈련이 필요하겠어. 착각하지 말라고 말했을 텐데.”

  파피루스는 예고 없이 채찍으로 샌즈의 어깨를 갈겼다.

  “팝ㅡ 아아악!”

  비명을 지르며 어깨를 붙잡는데 채찍이 또 날아든다.

  “틀렸어!”

  두 눈이 독기 그득 품고 빛난다.

  “맞을 때마다 대장님이라고 불러. 똑바로 기억할 때까지 계속 할 거다.”

  채찍이 이번에는 팔을 갈긴다.

  “시작!”

  “대장님, 잘못했ㅡ”

  짜악.

  “누가 변명하랬냐? 대장님이라고만 불러!”

  “대장님!”

  짜악.

  “대장님!”

  짜악.

  “대장님……!”

  짜악.

  “……대, 대장님……!”

  짜악.

  채찍은 끊임없이 날아든다. 샌즈는 몇 번을 맞았는지 세기를 포기했다. 더는 못 버틸 지경이 되자 흐느끼며 주저앉아 아픈 손으로 아픈 머리를 감싸고 빈다.

  “흑, 대장님, 제발, 대장님, 제발요. 죄송합니다. 죄송합니다, 대장님! 제발 그만요. 제발, 제발……!”

  “이제 알겠지.”

  파피루스는 마침내 채찍을 거두어 제자리에 걸어 놓았다. 목소리는 언제나와 같이 침착하고 냉정하다.

  “위층 오른쪽 방에 가서 자고 아침 일곱 시까지 일어나. 내 집에서 게으름 피우는 건 용서 않는다.”

  샌즈는 눈물범벅이 된 얼굴을 훔쳤다. 눈물이 그치지 않아 앞이 흐렸다. 기다시피 계단을 오르는 한 걸음 한 걸음이 고통이었다. 마침내 다다른 방은 감방처럼 삭막했다. 침대 대신 매트리스 하나, 창살 쳐진 창문 하나. 새 옷이 가득 걸린 문 없는 옷장 하나.

  매트리스로 바로 쓰러졌다. 감사도 비참함도 느낄 틈이 없이 달콤하고 자비로운 어둠 속으로 떨어져 내렸다.

   

* * *

 

  파피루스의 숙소에서 사는 건 좋기도 나쁘기도 했다.

  한편으로는 괴물들이 그를 죄다 피해 다니니 이제까지와는 차원이 다르게 안전했다. 집도 썩 괜찮은 편이고, 옷은 깨끗하고 몸에 맞으며, 빡빡하게 짜인 일과를 따르자니 자학할 틈도 없었다. 그렇지만 또 한편으로는 제 생활도 없고, 자유시간도 없고, 어떤 이유로든 파피루스에게 얻어맞지 않는 날이 없었다. 매일 뼈에 멍이 들고 상처가 난 채로 일을 하기보단 차라리 두통에 시달리던 날들이 나았다.

  아무리 호되게 시달려도 1뿐인 HP가 깎이지는 않았다. 잠이 오지 않을 때면 어떻게 온몸이 만신창이가 되는데도 그 아슬아슬한 경계선은 넘어서지 않나 의아한 생각이 들고는 했다. 죽을 정도를 정확히 알고 그 직전까지 몰아붙이는 능력은 그 자체로 두려웠다. 샌즈는 가능한 한 고개 처박고 동생을 피해 다녔다.

  혼자 있을 때도 마음 편친 못했다. 파피루스가 그의 삶을 아무리 치밀하고 엄격하게 통제한들 십 년간의 버릇으로밖에 가라앉힐 수 없는 혼돈이 있었다. 유달리 고되었던 날이면 파피루스 못 보는 데서 뼈를 뜯어내곤 했다. 술 대신에는 머스타드를 들이켰다. 그릴비의 특제 머스타드 소스를 마시면 취기가 오르는 것 같은 착각이 들었다. 너무도 힘겨운 한 달을 버틴 끝에 겨우 하루 쉬어도 된다는 허락을 받아서, 쓰레기통에 엎드려 그릴비에게 사정없이 따먹히고 욕을 들으면서 자신이 얼마나 나쁜 형이었는지 회개하고 또 회개했다.

  평소와 달리 만족스럽지 못하고 자괴감만 들었다. 다행히 규칙을 어기진 않았으니 쉬는 날 뭘 했든 파피루스가 신경 쓰진 않을 거다.

  미약한 안도는 오래 가지 않았다. 현관문을 열고 발을 들여놓는 순간 파피루스가 영혼을 터뜨릴 듯 틀어쥐고 그를 띄워 올렸다.

  “대, 대장님! 아니 왜ㅡ”

  오른눈 안광이 불꽃처럼 이글거린다. 예리한 이빨이 어둑한 불빛 반사해 번득인다.

  “말해 봐, 샌즈. 아무한테나 다리를 벌리고 다녔냐? 그게 네 일이야? 네가 마을 창녀야?”

  샌즈는 등골을 훑는 수치심에 떨며 고개 젓는다.

  “아, 아뇨! 절대로 그런 게 아니라ㅡ”

  영혼의 속박이 한층 강해지자 말을 잇지 못하고 비명을 질렀다. 파피루스는 더 다가오며 언성 높인다.

  “거짓말 마! 그것도 쓰레기통에서? 네가 사람이냐, 쓰레기냐? 더럽고 천한 게 그리도 좋으냐? 최소한의 자존심도 없어?”

  옷깃을 잡고 위층으로 끌고 가서 욕실에 던져 넣는다.

  “씻어! 쓰레기 냄새가 진동을 한다!”

  옷깃을 잡고 위층으로 끌고 가서 욕실에 던져 넣는다. 샌즈는 눈물을 참으려고 안간힘을 쓰며 비틀비틀 일어나서 점퍼에 이어 티셔츠를 벗고 바지를 내리려는데, 파피루스가 어깨를 잡고 확 돌린다.

  “이건 뭐야?”

  이거라니 무슨……아. 좆됐다. 뼈 뜯은 자국을 들킨 거다. 대답을 하려고 입을 떼어 보아도 말문이 막힌다.

  파피루스는 샌즈의 어깨를 부술 듯이 움킨다.

  “내 망신을 시키려고 아주 작정을 했군.”

  바지를 마저 내려 던져 버리고 뜨거운 물을 틀어 샌즈를 그 아래로 밀친다.

  “더러우니 어서 씻어!”

  퍼부어지는 물살 아래 숨어 드디어 눈물을 쏟아낼 수 있었다. 델 것 같이 뜨겁지만 신경 쓸 겨를이 없다. 뼈 뜯어낸 상처를 닦을 때마다 어깨가 움찔거린다. 잠시 후 파피루스가 물을 잠그고 닦지 못한 물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 샌즈를 낚아채어 욕실 밖으로, 자신의 방으로 끌고 간다. 샌즈는 두렵고 혼란스럽다.

  “대, 대장님……?”

  더듬더듬 묻지만 대답 대신 방 안쪽 침대로 팽개쳐진다. 침대는 파피루스 키에도 모자라지 않게 길고, 철로 된 머리 쪽 판에는…… 쇠사슬이 달려 있다.

  파피루스는 샌즈를 돌려 눕히고 한 손으로 목을 잡아 누른다. 위협적이지만 부러뜨리지는 않을 만한 힘이다. 핏빛 안광을 섬뜩하게 빛내며, 굶주린 맹수처럼 으르렁거리며, 샌즈 위로 몸을 숙인다.

  “내가 얘길 확실히 안 했나 본데……,”

  오른눈이 한층 더 형형하게 빛난다.

  “넌 내 거다.”

  무엇인가 다리뼈를 기어올라 골반을 감아 오자 샌즈는 뼈가 얼어붙는 것 같다. 가스터의 연구실에서 있었던 끔찍한 기억들이 되살아난다.

  ‘안 돼……. 제발 그만……!’

  “내가 먹여 주고 입혀 주고 재워 주잖아? 내 천한 것들에게서 지켜 주잖아?”

  파피루스는 샌즈의 목을 조르는 손에 힘을 주며 묻는다. 예리한 이빨들 사이로 검붉은 혀가 꿈틀거린다.

  “어릴 때 해 준 것에 대한 보답으론 충분하지 않아?”

  “보답을 바라고 그런 게 아니야!”

  트라우마를 불러일으키는 행위와 그 행위의 장본인이 다른 누구도 아닌 동생이란 사실이 샌즈의 이성을 무너뜨린다. 눈물이 나고 온몸이 떨린다.

  “오로지 형으로서 널 사랑해서 그랬던 거야!”

  목을 조르던 손이 풀어지더니 위로 올라가 얼굴을 감싸 쥔다. 놀라 눈물이 그친다.

  “아, 샌즈……. 나도 널 사랑한단 거 몰랐어? 정말 사랑했었지. 너는 내 형이었고, 내 전부였고, 이 지옥 같은 세상에서 믿고 의지할 유일한 사람이었어.”

  거짓말처럼 부드럽고 지독하게 싸늘한 목소리. 붉게 이글거리면서도 보는 이의 피를 식히는 안광.

  “형은 날 망가뜨렸어. 상상도 못했던 방식으로 날 완전히 망가뜨렸어. 한 달 동안 나 혼자만의 지옥에 갇혀서 내가 뭘 그렇게 잘못했나 고민해 봤어. 나 정도면 착하고 얌전하고 다정한 동생이었을 텐데, 어디가 그렇게 미워서 벽에다 집어던지고 머리통을 깨버렸을까?”

  손끝으로 샌즈의 뺨을 누르며 음산하게 웃는다.

  “그러다 아버지가 와서 날 치료해 준다고 연구실로 데려갔지. 그 다음엔 어떻게 됐을 것 같아? 나를 지켜 줄 형이 없으니까 어떻게 됐을 것 같아?”

  파피루스는 더 크게 웃는다.

  “강간 당했어.”

  샌즈는 다시 눈앞이 흐리고 목이 메었다. 손으로는 이불을 구겨 쥐었다. 믿고 싶지 않았다. 열 살짜리 동생이 그 짓을 당했다곤 도저히 믿고 싶지 않았다!

  파피루스의 척추와 골반 주위에서 더 많은 검붉은 촉수들이 돋아나 샌즈의 다리를 기어오른다.

  ‘하, 시팔. 아버지를 꼭 닮았구나. 그래도, 그래도 왜……! 어째서 이런 것까지……!

  “그 짓을 당하면서 깨달은 게 있어.”

  파피루스는 덤덤하게 말을 이으며 촉수로 샌즈의 다리를 감아 벌린다. 한 가닥은 떨어져 나와 척추 아래쪽을 더듬는다.

  “너한테 맞았을 때처럼 가만 누워 있을 수도 있지만, 내가 덤벼 볼 수도 있겠더라고. 그래서 난생 처음으로 공격용 뼈를 만들어서 그 새끼 영혼을 찔렀어. 아무런 생각 없이 찌르고 찌르고 또 찔렀어. 먼지밖에 안 남을 때까지.”

  옷자락 아래서 촉수가 더 미끄러져 나와 손목을 붙든다. 샌즈는 벌벌 떨며 숨넘어가는 소리로 외친다.

  “파피루스, 하지 마! 제발……!”

  날카로운 이빨이 그의 애원을 끊고 입을 막는다. 두툼한 혀가 벌어진 잇새로 파고든다. 샌즈는 반사적으로 자신의 혀를 만들어 한데 얽는다.

  잠시 후 파피루스가 입을 떼고, 샌즈의 얼굴을 쥐고, 속삭인다.

  “……형을 망가뜨릴 거야. 그리고 형이 그 모든 순간을 감사히 여기게 만들어 줄 거야.”

   

* * *

 

  파피루스의 말은 틀리지 않았다.

  샌즈는 그 모든 순간이 감사했다.

  참혹한 학대와 폭력을 당한 끝에 티끌 같은 애정의 잔재를 확인하는 순간이 감사했다.

  파피루스가 저를 형이라고 불러 주는 순간이 감사했다.

  나중에는 파피루스가 주는 것이라면 고통마저 사랑하는 법을 익혔다. 목숨을 끊지 않는 채로 그만한 고통을 줄 수 있는 사람은 세상에서 오직 제 동생뿐이니까. 그건 오직 동생만이 줄 수 있는 선물이니까. 동생이 주는 고통은 곧 기쁨이 되었다. 방문을 닫고 단둘이 있을 때엔 더더욱.

  벌을 받은 뒤 함께 있는 고요하고 거룩한 순간들. 다음날 보초를 설 수 있도록 치료도 해 준다. 같이 보내는 밤들. 때로는 그냥 잠을 자고, 때로는 날이 밝도록 뒤엉킨다.

  샌즈는 그 순간들을 위해 살기로 했다. 형제가 다시 사랑한다고 착각할 수 있는 순간들. 동생을 대장님 아닌 파피루스라고 부를 수 있는 순간들.

  그러한 순간들 사이사이 샌즈는 아름답고 헛되었던 제 어린 날의 꿈이 깨뜨려져 마땅한 까닭을 가슴에 새기고 또 새기었다. 순진무구하던 동생을 그들의 아버지와 같은 잔혹하고 무정한 괴물로 만든 것은 다른 누구도 아닌 자신이라고. 모든 게 망가지던 그날 밤 저 자신이 그와 같은 괴물이 되었기 때문이라고.

  지하세계의 삶은 잔인하고 불공평한 악순환. 남에게 상처 입은 탓으로 남을 상처 입히나, 그것이 또 더한 상처로 되돌아올 뿐. 샌즈는 이를 알면서도 악순환의 한가운데 뛰어들었고, 벗어날 기회가 있었을 땐 벗어날 힘이 없었으므로, 뿌린 대로 거두었다.


End file.
